Trenchcoat
by CastleFan1012
Summary: Here is a smutty one-shot based on one of Erbear1877's tweets. " Imagine Beckett wearing a trenchcoat, with nothing underneath, and opening it in front of Castle." This smutty one-shot is dedicated to her. The second genre is angst for sexual angst. Lol. Sorry for the wait. Please review and tell me what you think. : - Jessica


Inspired by a tweet Erbear1877 made. " Imagine Beckett wearing a trenchcoat, with nothing underneath, and opening it in front of Castle." So, this is dedicated to Erbear1877, because she's incredibly awesome and tweets amazing things. Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Trenchcoat

Rick was sitting on the couch, flicking through the channels, when he heard a knock at the door. It was a boring and lazy Sunday night. Alexis was at a party and then was staying at a friend's house for the night, and Martha had a date with a new guy, which means she probably won't be home tonight. Kate had a tough case, and sent him home earlier. He turned off the tv, got up, and walked to the door. He peeked through the eyehole, and saw Kate standing on the other side of the door, smiling. He quickly unlocked and opened the door.

" Hi, Kate.", he said smiling.

" Hi, Rick.", she said grinning and licking her lips seductively.

She brushed against him as she entered. He got her message, and closed and locked the door quickly, before turning around to face her.

" I thought you had a tough case you were working on."

" We closed it a couple hours ago. Ryan and Esposito are doing my paperwork for me."

" Let me guess, I was right?", he asked grinning and she nodded.

" As much as I hate saying this, yes, you were right. The butler confessed when I cornered him in the bathroom. Are Alexis and Martha home?"

" No, they aren't. Alexis won't be home until tomorrow afternoon, and mother, well, who knows. Wait, you cornered the guy in the bathroom? You were in the male restroom?"

" A story for another time. Rait now, I have different plans.", she said grinning and untied the knot that was holding the coat closed.

She shrugged her shoulders, and let it fall to the floor. Now, standing in front of him, completely naked except for her black heels, she grinned.

He felt his heart drop when she slid the coat off. He couldn't take his eyes off her body.

He felt himself go hard as he looked up and down her body.

He walked towards him, and stopped when her chest met his.

" Rick, I'm feeling a little dirty.", she whispered seductively in his ear.

He took a deep breath, and tried to get his breathing under control.

" I can take care of that for u.", he whispered seductively in her ear and she stepped back.

" Bedroom.", she said as she started walking towards his bedroom, knowing exactly where it is.

He got an eyeful when she turned around and walked towards his office that led to his bedroom.

" Damn, she had a nice ass.", Rick thought to himself as he grinned.

He slipped out of his shoes and socks before following her.

When he finally got into his bedroom, he closed the door before turning around and seeing her laying on her side on his bed, twirling her hair and biting her lip seductively.

He started unbuttoning his shirt, while keeping his eyes on hers.

When he finished unbuttoning his shirt, he let it slide off his shoulders and onto the floor.

He quickly unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, and kicked them off.

He unzipped his boxers and wiggled his hips to get them off.

Once he was completely naked along with her, he walked towards her and kneeled on the bed.

He brushed a strand of stray hair behind her ear, and gave her a sweet, kiss. He began kissing her neck, and pushed her down on her back on the bed, so she was laying flat in the middle.

" You're so beautiful, Kate.", he said looking up and down her body as he ran his hands along her sides.

She blushed.

He spread her legs a comfortable distance apart, and quickly pressed a kiss to her clit causing her to gasp and moan.

He caressed her clit, moving it around in circles. She quickly got aroused, which wasn't a surprise to Castle.

He felt himself go hard at the sound of her moaning.

He pushed a finger into her to test her readiness.

" Rick, I need you inside me now!", she almost screamed it and he quickly nodded his head before reaching in the drawer and quickly grabbing a condom before closing the drawer again.

He opened it carefully, making sure not to poke any holes in it with his fingernails. They didn't need any Caskett babies yet. He put the condom on, and then positioned himself at her entrance.

He slowly and gently pushed a quarter of the way into her. Not pushing anymore till she nodded her head.

He pushed the rest of the way in, till his hips met hers.

He let her adjust to his size before moving.

He started out slowly in a circular motion.

Kate needed him to be faster.

" Rick, faster! Faster!", Kate moaned and screamed at him.

He moved faster, causing her to gasp and let out a long moan.

" Ohhhhh...", she moaned when he brushed against her g-spot.

He sensed that she was almost to her undoing. He rubbed his thumb up and down a few times on her clit, and that was all she needed.

She clung onto him for dear life as she came. Moaning, screaming, and swearing his name.

She swore she saw stars and the moon. It reminded her of her favorite Frank Sinatra song Fly Me to The Moon.

Her dirty moaning in his ear was his undoing. He came hard, shaking, and moaning her name loudly as he spilled into her.

Kate fell back onto the bed with him, still clinging onto him for dear life, as she was still shaking a little bit.

He pulled out of her, and rolled flat on his back next to her.

" Wow. That was amazing.", he said and she nodded her head in agreement.

" I'm gonna go take this off. I'll be right back.", he said and she nodded watching him go to the bathroom, and then come back a few seconds later.

" I'm glad you surprised me with nothing but a trenchcoat and heels on.", he said giving her a kiss on the cheek before pulling the blankets up to their shoulders.

" I'm glad too. Goodnight, Rick. I love you.", Kate said giving him a kiss as she moved into his arms and put her head on his chest.

" Goodnight, Kate. I love you too.", he said before drifting off to sleep with her in his arms.

A couple minutes later, Kate did the same.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sorry for the wait. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Follow me on twitter Caskett1012 and tumblr jlg1012. I have so many mixed feeling about school rait now, and finishing this took my mind off of school for a little while. Anyways, hope you guys liked it! Also, I probably won't be writing that much of smutty stuff during the school year. Well, not smutty one-shots. I'll be busy, but I'll try my best to write, read, and update. Thanks for all the support everyone! I really appreciate it! :) xoxo - Jessica


End file.
